The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume One
The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume One is the first volume of music from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Released in 1992, it features over 70 minutes of music from four early episodes of the series, including "Peking, March 1910" and "Paris, October 1916," both of which had yet to air at the time of the album's release. The other two episodes represented are "Verdun, September 1916" and "Barcelona, May 1917." As with all subsequent volumes of music from the show, all the episodes represented were scored by either Laurence Rosenthal or Joel McNeely, though the album also includes a preexisting composition by Mozart, "Viola Quintet in G minor," heard as source music in "Paris, October 1916." The album features an eight-page CD booklet with liner notes for each episode written by the episode's composer, plus full-color photos throughout. The front cover features artwork created specifically for the album by Matthew Peak. The album begins with an extended version of the series' theme, "Main Title - Album Version," which omits the non-symphonic portions of the cue in favor of a full-blown orchestral statement of the full, developed theme. This is followed by suites of from 3 to 8 tracks for each of the four episodes, ranging in tone from the tense, serious "Verdun 1916" to the farce of "Barcelona, 1917" (all episode titles listed on the album are shortened to just the locations and years, omitting the months). Notably, "Verdun" and "Peking" include segments of score heard in the "bookends" segments of the show featuring George Hall as the contemporary, nonagenarian Indiana Jones. Credits *Music Composed by Laurence Rosenthal and Joel McNeely *Music Performed by The Munich Symphony Orchestra *Release date: November 10, 1992 *Producer: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Manufacturer: Varese Sarabande *Exclusive Album Producer: Robert Townson *Published by: Tusken Music (admin. by Famous Music) ASCA *Catalog Number: VSD-5381 Track listing Main Title Composed by Laurence Rosenthal *1. Main Title - Album Version 2:08 I. Verdun 1916 Music Composed, Conducted and Produced by Joel McNeely *2. Remembering Verdun 1:40 *3. Race To The Front 1:04 *4. The Retreat 1:43 *5. Visiting Remy 4:10 *6. Aerial Pursuit 2:40 *7. Nocturnal Mission 2:36 *8. Requiem 3:26 II. Peking 1910 Music Composed, Conducted and Produced by Laurence Rosenthal *9. An American Thanksgiving - A Chinese Adventure 5:56 *10. Indy Is Ill 1:30 *11. The Long Night Of Dr. Wen Ch-iu 7:09 *12. West Meets East 1:53 III. Paris 1916 Music Composed, Conducted and Produced by Joel McNeeley *13. Arrival In Paris 1:59 *14. Afternoon Tea 2:50 *15. Breakfast With Mata 2:13 *16. Mozart: Viola Quintet in G minor 2:44 *17. Parisian Stroll 1:40 *18. Still Life 2:04 *19. L'Affaire d'amour 2:12 *20. Lover's Farewell 2:05 IV. Barcelona 1917 Music Composed, Conducted and Produced by Laurence Rosenthal *21. Boulevards of Barcelona 1:30 *22. Picasso and Diaghilev 3:02 *23. The Dressing Room 2:23 *24. The Contessa 6:42 *25. Ballerina In Bondage 2:59 *26. Lead For Breakfast 4:39 Total runtime: 74:37 Y1